


Уроки актерского мастерства

by Qeewi



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Angst, M/M, Or Is It?, UST, Unrequited Love, Ну так, По мелочи
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:35:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29091387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qeewi/pseuds/Qeewi
Summary: Из Дзюбы никудышный актер.
Relationships: Igor Akinfeev/Artem Dzyuba
Kudos: 2





	Уроки актерского мастерства

Из Дзюбы никудышный актер. Он такой, какой есть — честный и простой до безобразия. Во всем. Он никогда не юлит и не притворяется — ну не умеет он этого делать, — и говорит всегда прямо и искренне. А даже если захочет — не соврет, потому что Артём Дзюба — открытая, мать его, книга. Стоит только в глаза ему заглянуть, и сразу понимаешь, что к чему.

Только вот Акинфеев, судя по всему, не умеет читать, если уж действительно верит в эту его откровенно бездарную _игру._

Артём в душе не ебет, как, а самое главное _когда_ это случилось. До недавних пор все казалось ему абсолютно нормальным — ну пялится он на вратаря их сборной, ну и что с того? У Игоря, несмотря на всю его серьезность, улыбка искренняя и добрая — сама по себе притягивает взгляд. И сам Игорь такой же — добрый, искренний и яркий. Просто солнечный.

Ну как к такому не тянуться?

Но весь пиздец даже не в том, что Акинфеев такой, мать его, _притягательный_ , а в том, что Артём понятия не имеет, что между _«хороший ты парень, Игорек»_ и _«какой ты, блять, красивый, зараза»_ лежит такая тонкая грань. Поэтому он сам не замечает, как неосознанно через нее переступает и почти сразу же падает в глубокую-глубокую бездну, утопая в океане чувств — неправильных и неуместных.

Дзюба хочет от этого избавиться — честно-честно, — да вот только в глубине души он понимает — назад пути нет. И от этого в груди, прямо в районе солнечного сплетения, разрастается огромная черная дыра, поглощающая его волю и здравый смысл. И разрушающая до основания, потому что Артём не из тех, кто скрывает чувства. Он — ураган из эмоций, ярких и необузданных, сдерживать которые не то что сложно — немыслимо.

Но с появлением в его жизни Акинфеева, Артём только это и делает. Юлит, притворяется, играет на публику, словно заправский актер. Очень плохой, правда.

Как Игорь ни о чем так и не догадался, одному только Богу известно. Потому что все вокруг знают уже давным-давно — тот же Черчесов, который больше не испепеляет нападающего суровыми взглядами, а лишь машет на него рукой. _«Бог с тобой, Дзюба, большой уже мальчик»_. Даже Головин, еще недавно исподтишка стебавший Дзюбу по этому поводу — да так, что впору было ему пару раз в глаз прописать, — молчит в тряпочку и смотрит на товарища по команде с неприкрытым сочувствием.

_«В жопу его себе засунь, Саш»._

Игорь с улыбкой называет его другом, и Артём строго держит — ладно, _старается_ держать — себя в рамках. _Дружеских рамках_ , так аккуратно очерченных Акинфеевым. Да, сложно. Больно просто невыносимо. Но Дзюба терпит и надеется, что Акинфеев не замечает _тех самых_ его взглядов, потому что дружбу с Игорем терять не хочет.

Плевать, что дружбы ему невероятно _мало_. Переживет.

В конце концов, он же Артём, мать вашу, Дзюба.

Эмоции выходят из-под контроля только однажды, во время матча с испанцами, когда Игорь одной левой — буквально! — расправляется с ударом Аспаса. Когда Игорь делает невозможное и выводит их в сраный четвертьфинал.

Мгновение, и трибуны буквально взрываются; болельщики ревут, и Дзюба — вместе с ними. Вся команда тут же срывается с места и, наплевав на всепоглощающую усталость и словно свинцом налитые ноги, на сверхзвуковой скорости несется навстречу светящемуся, словно новогодняя елка, Акинфееву. А впереди всех несется Артём — охуевший от счастья и окрыленный их общей победой Артём.

 _Опьяненный моментом Артём_.

Дзюба и сам ничего понять не успевает — просто повинуется порыву, подхватывая вратаря на руки и поднимая над землей, словно тот совсем ничего не весит. Акинфеев громко смеется, глядит Артёму прямо в глаза, обхватывая лицо нападающего на глазах тысяч — _миллионов_ — людей руками. Игорь светится, как самое настоящее Солнце, и улыбается так, что у Дзюбы крышу сносит, а сердце отплясывает канкан, не иначе, грозясь переломать ему все ребра и выпрыгнуть из груди к чертям собачьим.

Он, в принципе, не против.

Честно говоря, в тот момент Артём ощущает себя героем какой-то сопливой мелодрамы и, что характерно, получает от этого кайф. До тех пор, пока длинные пальцы вратаря нежно, почти невесомо гладят его по лицу, пока сам Акинфеев смотрит на него _так_ , Дзюбе все по кайфу. В голове внезапно проносится совершенно дурацкая мысль: какой же когнитивный диссонанс ожидает всех этих _сжечь-пидоров-нахуй_ мужиков, если они возьмут сейчас и поцелуются.

И судя по взгляду Игоря, хитрому, искрящемуся, он думает о том же самом. Артём едва инфаркт не ловит, когда Акинфеев улыбается грустно и, переведя тоскливый взгляд на Артёмовы губы, слегка подается вперед — недостаточно близко, но Дзюба все равно чувствует его горячее дыхание, опаляющее губы. Он всматривается в лицо Игоря, изучает внимательно, словно видит впервые, и внезапно понимает, каким же непроходимым дураком все это время был. Артём вообще _все_ в этот момент понимает.

Прежде чем Дзюба успевает раскрыть рот, чтобы задать вопрос, что горьким осадком жжет язык, Игорь, усмехнувшись безрадостно, отводит взгляд. Он натягивает на лицо счастливую улыбку и поднимает взгляд на трибуны, в один голос скандирующие его имя. Акинфеев смеется в ответ и вскидывает руки вверх триумфально — жест победителя. И тогда Дзюба опускает своего капитана обратно на землю, чувствуя, как на лице расцветает глупая улыбка, и думает, что неплохо бы взять у него пару уроков актерского мастерства.

Потому что актер из Артёма все еще никудышный. Зато из Игоря — отличный.


End file.
